


Skewered

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Spit Roasting, Taking It From Behind, Threesome, first person POV, getting fucked by subordinates, kinktober prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Chakotay had commed me for the invitation none-too subtly.~The captain needs your attention.~And fuck. There she was.





	Skewered

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Danae_krd for the beta

I was called into the bedroom after being granted entry to his quarters. The lights were high and it looked like they were already in the middle of something. Chakotay had commed me for the invitation none-too subtly.

_~The captain needs your attention.~_

And fuck. There she was. Naked and panting from exertion, face-down with her legs hanging off the bed. There was no evidence of what they had been doing, but from the old man's relaxed features, and the way he lazily sprawled out on the bed, she'd either been doing or receiving most of the work while he had his fun.

I briefly wondered if calling me here was her idea, or his.

But then she smiled at me and held out her hand and it didn't matter who took the initiative anymore. We were all going to enjoy ourselves.

I grasped her hand and helped her up, held her in my arms, pressed her body against mine so she knew how ready I was. Kissed her and played with her ass and tits until she pushed me away to take off my uniform.

Chakotay came up behind and wrapped his arms around me, let me feel his warm and strong flesh against my own as he kissed his way down my neck.

“Where do you want us?” he murmured in my ear before pulling the lobe between his teeth.

A shiver shot through my body as the captain got on her knees in front of me, put her hands on my thighs, and asked permission with her eyes below my hardening cock.

“I want to fuck your pussy,” I said down at her.

“Alright,” she smirked and stood.

“And I want him to fuck your mouth while I do.”

She turned and kissed me before getting onto the bed on her hands and knees.

“Like this?” she asked, back arched perfectly, holes sending me an open invitation.

A low growl escaped my throat at her eagerness. I got on the bed behind her and shot Chakotay a look that said _'get over here, now.'_ He gave my ass a playful smack and held my head, kissing me roughly before sitting down on the bed just out of her reach.

“Don't want to play, Chakotay?” I teased.

“I think I'll watch for a while if it's all the same to you,” he said while lightly stroking his cock.

I ran my hands down the captain's spine. “That alright with you?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

I started off nice and easy in her cunt, already primed from whatever they had been doing earlier. Soaked, hot, and ready. I took my time with the slow thrusts, building myself up and down on her until she whimpered.

“Please.”

My half-lidded look caught Chakotay's eye and he moved onto his knees so she could turn her head and suck him while I fucked her.

She took him deep into her mouth and I got to work moving in and out of her again. Knowing both of them well enough to see when they were getting close, I tried to keep them in mind as I focused mainly on my pleasure in the captain's velvety entrance.

As I got closer and closer to my impending climax I watched Chakotay for signs of his own. He was close, I could tell by the way it looked like his soul was leaving his body that he wouldn't last much longer. I was glad, because I was on the brink too. My hips halted as I reached around the captain to stroke her into bliss with us when Chakotay caught my hand. I shot him a questioning look.

“She won't be coming tonight,” he half-groaned half-growled.

“What?”

I stopped inside her, so thrown off by what I'd just heard. She grunted and moved backward onto me so I picked back up my thrusting slowly.

“She-- _fuck_ \-- she can come from getting fucked if she wants to. Otherwise--” he stopped to groan loudly as he ejaculated down her eager throat, “otherwise she's being denied.”

That did it. My cock swelled as I shot over the precipice, and I rammed into her hard as I enjoyed the sweet orgasmic release that the captain apparently agreed to not have tonight. She arched into me and I wished I could have given her more, but I couldn't, I had to rest. I pulled out and we all took a breather on the bed.

Chakotay and I were spent, but the captain seemed to be teeming with pent-up energy. After my brain started to work again, I fully processed what Chakotay had said and cupped her between the legs. She let out an undignified whimper. I looked at Chakotay and he shrugged.

“We're trying something,” was all he had to offer.

My fingers passed through her lips and around her clit a few times until she seemed right at the brink.

“Do you want to come?” I breathed in her ear.

Her back arched and she shivered.

“Please.”

Chakotay's hand pinched and rolled her nipple.

“Relax, Kathryn. You know you aren't allowed to come tonight.”

It looked like it took great effort, but she stilled while I played with her bundle for a while longer. Chakotay kissed her neck and lips while I teased her, completely entranced by her predicament.

A yawn suddenly escaped me and I removed my hand and licked my fingers clean. She always tasted so good.

“I better get going.”

The captain turned and grabbed my face, kissed me with all her might. I smiled into her, still dumbfounded by how lucky I was.

“Good night, Mike.”

I stood and got dressed.

“See you on duty, captain. Commander.”

With a nod from my old friend I left for my quarters and had wild, arousing dreams.

 


End file.
